Question: Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $7>\dfrac x4$
Answer: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $4$. $7\cdot4>\dfrac{x}{4}\cdot4$ Now, we simplify! $28>x$ or $x<28$